


Respira por la piel, por la boca, por la herida

by Shameblack



Series: Respira por la piel [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Fotografías, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces se preguntaba si es que Sasuke pensaba en ellos, el Equipo 7. (Si es que pensaba en él, en su cumpleaños, en todos esos momentos).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respira por la piel, por la boca, por la herida

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Dansru por su cumpleaños. Espero te guste:)

La oscuridad reinaba en la recámara mientras Naruto contemplaba sereno el techo de su cuarto. A fuera el fresco otoñal recorría las calles y entraba de a poco por la ventana, al tiempo que el sonido de la noche traspasaba las paredes y se quedaba quieto, sobre él, sobre todo lo que en ese momento estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza.

La fotografía del Equipo 7 seguía en el lugar de siempre, y por primera vez Naruto la odió un poco, a ella y a todo lo concerniente. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, desgarrarse un poco por dentro.

Detrás del marco de vidrio Sasuke le regresaba la mirada enojado a un Naruto de menos años y  madurez. Kakashi sonreía al igual que Sakura y todo lucía normal, tanto como ellos lo permitían. Aunque la foto estuviera más desgastada y las esquinas comenzaran a notarse extrañas, podía ver con claridad las facciones de cada uno, como si pudiera leerlos. Antes le encantaba recrearse, el solo con ver esa foto darse fuerzas para levantarse y seguir. Ahora, el ver esa imagen le dolía.

Le dolía porque era difícil que algo relacionado con Sasuke no lo hiciera, porque era su mejor amigo, su primer gran vínculo, su rival, su mundo de superación. Sasuke era muchas cosas para Naruto, aunque probablemente no lo supiera. Así que era normal el dolor y el coraje, el verlo irse un día y no poder ganarle, no poder regresarlo a donde debía. El resignarse a perder algo preciado.

Sus dedos se acercaron con lentitud a la fotografía, para después repasar con cuidado toda la silueta del Uchiha. Podía recordar con deliberada molestia su primer cumpleaños después de la ida de Sasuke. Jiraiya había estado ahí, tratando de hacer que se la pasara bien; y lo hizo, hasta que dio la madrugada y el remordimiento y coraje arribó a él. Hasta que el recuerdo de Sasuke y su partida le inundaron la cabeza y el llorar pareció una buena (la única) opción, y lo hizo en silencio, desmoronándose con cada lágrima, porque sentía que jamás pararía, que no lo iba a conseguir, que Sasuke simplemente se esfumaría y ya.

Fue ese día que Naruto comprendió el tamaño del vacío que Sasuke había dejado en él. El gran vínculo que los unía, y lo mucho que esto lo lastimaba a él también. Dolía mucho, y no sabía cómo hacer que parara. Naruto sangraba y no sabía cómo detenerse.

(Pero no quería detenerse.)

Lo peor del asunto es que probablemente en esa relación el único que salía damnificado fuera Naruto, porque era el único que daba, el único que luchaba. Sasuke lo lastimaba cada día más y no parecía importarle. Le desgarraba el pecho y ni siquiera se paraba a verlo caer, porque le tenía sin cuidado.

― Me gustaría dolerte como me dueles a mí. 

Sus dedos se apartaron del marco igual de lento como llegaron a él y volvió su vista al techo, con el nudo en la garganta, asfixiándole un poco y llenándole de ganas de llorar por coraje y frustración.

Era en ese tipo de momentos en que le gustaría rendirse, el no mirar atrás y seguir caminando. Y lo haría, si no fuera porque a la larga ese lazo que lo amarraba al pasado, a sus inicios -a Sasuke-, le cortaría el paso, le haría detenerse.

(Se rendiría si es que pudiera. Pero la cosa es que no quería, ni ahora ni después.)

A veces se preguntaba si Sasuke pensaba tan siquiera un poco en ellos, en el Equipo 7, esas tres personas a las que dejó atrás por ir en busca de venganza. Si recordaba las misiones, o las salidas a comer, los momentos juntos.

(Su cumpleaños, si lo recordaba como las veces pasadas, cuando aún no se iba, cuando la herida aún no era realizada. Cuando aún no sangraba.)

Pero le molestó más el pensar que en realidad Sasuke no lo hacía, ni los recordaba ni se preocupaba de sus existencias. Que a Sasuke en verdad no le importaba. ¿Cuándo había caído en aquel pozo?

― Me gustaría que te doliera ― dijo hacia la nada, con los puños apretados y tratando de controlar su voz, de no romperla, de hacerla parecer entera, incluso si pronto se iría abajo ―. Que tú también sangrarás por mí.

Los vientos de octubre golpearon la ventana, provocando que las palabras se esfumaran rápido y haciendo tambalear la fotografía en el buró, la que al final decidió quedar boca abajo, solo mostrando la fría madera del respaldo.

Naruto había aprendido a vivir con la herida, a llevarla a cuesta y si era necesario respirar a través de ella. Se había ajustado a su incómoda presencia, a los malos recuerdos y al dolor espontáneo que a veces le surgía. Suponía que Sasuke también tenía las suyas propias, las que aún estaban abiertas y las cicatrizadas. Aunque no sabía si alguna de ellas la había hecho él.

El pensamiento de haber lastimado a Sasuke le sacó una triste sonrisa.

(Muy en el fondo sentía la sangre esparcirse, veía la mano traidora y entonces los ojos de Sasuke, que le miraba indiferente.)

Cada vez sentía cómo, poco a poco, se hundían más. Cómo Sasuke se iba perdiendo en su odio, en la oscuridad. Y Naruto le seguía, le trataba de dar alcance y cuando lo hacía se quedaba ahí viendo, para después caminar también.   
  
(Porque incluso si dolía, si le quemaba por dentro, Naruto jamás soltaría a Sasuke, jamás lo dejaría ir solo.)

Antes de dormir volvió a colocar la fotografía de pie. 

**Author's Note:**

> El título fue sacado de un Google Poético.


End file.
